Still Wait
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Sampai kau membuka iris turqouisemu kembali aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku, Hitsugaya-kun -HitsuRuki! -COMPLETE! -RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_-Tes –tes -tes_

Titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Suasana malam yang seharusnya bertabur dengan bintang serta ditemani oleh cahaya rembulan, sekarang malah terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan. Awan-awan hitam bernaungan di langit, menutupi cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh sang bulan. Titik-titik air itu mulai berjatuhan dengan cepat dan semakin membanyak. Angin malam yang seharusnya bertiup sepoi-sepoi, justru mengencang, membuat titik-titik air itu semakin berjatuhan dengan ganas. Hujan deras atau lebih tepatnya badai, akan terjadi di malam ini. _Tampaknya alam pun ikut menangis._

Di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit Karakura, seorang gadis bersurai gagak mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jari-jarinya meremas ujung roknya sedikit, menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh dari iris violetnya. Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah –sangat bersalah. Terlebih lagi ketika ia mengingat betapa bodoh dirinya saat itu. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Di depannya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih spike berbaring di ranjang. Kedua iris turquoise-nya terpejam, bibirnya begitu pucat, dan detak jantungnya yang melemah. Kulitnya juga semakin pucat. Walau dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, raut dinginnya tidak pernah hilang. Walau dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tetap-

"Hitsugaya-kun …"

-mempesona. Raut dinginnya yang mampu menghipnotis ribuan cewek benar-benar tidak hilang dari wajahnya saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Mengagumkan. Bahkan hati sang gadis Kuchiki sudah bergerak padanya walau harus menyimpan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam mengetahui kenyataan yang sedang dialaminya.

"Kapan kau bangun kembali? Aku merindukanmu …"

_-tes –tes –tes –tes –tes –tes_

Titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari iris violetnya. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar kembali. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanggannya. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke kejadian saat itu, dimana ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Sekarang, gadis itu menangis-

"Hiks … Hitsugaya-kun … hiks … maafkan aku ..."

-bukan karena ia takut,

"Aku sangat menyesal ... aku ... akan menunggumu hingga bangun ... terus menunggumu ..."

-melainkan karena ia menyadari begitu bodoh dirinya saat itu.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Still Wait**

**AU! HitsuRuki!**

**Warning : OOC! Typo! Ga nyambung!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**… ****Tiga hari yang lalu …**

**.**

Gelak tawa terdengar dari kamar gadis berambut cepol ketika ia mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sungguh tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ternyata lelaki yang mengisi hati sang gadis bercepol adalah si pangeran es, yaitu Hitsugaya Toushiro, lelaki yang sangat jenius dalam bidang apapun dan mempunyai sifat dingin sedingin es tapi ada satu hal yang disayangkan yaitu … tinggi badannya …

"Su-sudah kubilang jangan ketawa!" seru Momo sambil menahan malu. Pipinya sudah merah padam dan ia salting tidak karuan.

"Jadi Hinamori, kau menyukai Hitsugaya-kun dari dulu?" Tanya Rukia menahan tawanya.

"Ja-jangan ketawa, Baka Rukia!" seru Momo sambil memukul pelan bahu gadis berambut raven itu. Semburat tipis masih menempel di pipi gadis itu.

Rukia mencoba menahan ketawanya. "Ha-habis dari dulu, kau selalu terdengar menyukai orang yang tidak ada di sekolah kita! Tapi … memangnya benar kau menyukainya?"

"Ng … iya … tapi aku juga masih bingung sama perasaan ini …" ungkap gadis bercepol itu ragu. "… tapi jika aku benar-benar menyukainya … apa itu aneh?"

Gadis berambut oren yang duduk di sebelah Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Tentu tidak! Hm … kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

Gadis bercepol yang bernama Momo Hinamori itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengetahui pasti … apa benar aku memilliki perasaan terhadapnya atau tidak …" ungkapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tapi … entah kenapa aku … merasa ada yang aneh jika dekat dengannya … aku … sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya … deg-degan lalu senang bisa bersamanya … dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikannya dan memikirkannya …" Hinamori tersenyum lebar, membayangkan saat-saat itu.

"Cieee …" Inoue meledek sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan jahil. Ia terkikik pelan.

Rukia tersenyum kecil mendengar ungkapan sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa enggan berkomentar dari awal karena sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika mendengar itu semua. Rasanya hatinya tergores-gores entah kenapa. Apa mungkin ia juga terjerat pesona pemuda itu? Tidak mungkin. Pasti ia sudah gila jika terjerat pesona pemuda itu.

"Lalu kau sudah mengatakannya?" ucapan Inoue membuat Rukia tertegun. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Apa mereka akan jadian? Atau malah pernah?

Momo mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, dan dia bilang iya …"

_-Auch. It's hurt._

"Tapi … dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai adik dan sahabat …"

-dan saat ini Rukia bisa bernafas lega di dalam hatinya.

"Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia tahu perasaaanku?" Tanya Momo bingung. "Aku … ingin dia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti ku …"

Inoue melipat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau harus bingung, Momo? Kau teman masa kecilnya dan kau juga sangat dekat dengannya! Dulu kalian sekelas, dan sekarang dia duduk tepat di belakangmu! Apa yang harus dibingungkan? Tinggal dekati lagi saja kok!" Ucapnya panjang lebar. Ia masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Momo menghela nafas. "Kalau itu kedengarannya sih gampang, tapi sebenarnya sangat sulit!"

"Kau … pasti sudah mengenal bagaimana karakteristiknya … kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan itu? Kenapa juga kau bilang sulit?" sekarang Rukia bertanya.

Momo memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sembari tersenyum sendu. "Sejak kelas dua … ia pindah ke sini dan meninggalkan Junrinan. Dulu sebelum ia meninggalkan Junrinan –entah kenapa- aku sering ditindas oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingku. Shiro-chan … dia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak menjauhiku dan dia sering sekali membelaku jika aku ditindas oleh anak-anak nakal. Sikapnya itu membuat aku menyukainya –sangat menyukainya." Momo tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Lalu kalau sekarang?"

"Sekarang, ia sangat berbeda. Rasanya aku seperti dilupakan –atau memang dia tidak ingat? Rasanya sekecil-kecilnya diriku waktu itu, aku masih tetap mengingatnya –terlebih lagi saat ia menyebut namaku, memanggilku dan senyumannya yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku. Sekarang … ia mengabaikanku … bahkan saat aku menyapanya dengan sebutan "Shiro-chan!" ia selalu merespon dengan dingin dan mengatakan "Hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu, Hinamori. Jangan sok dekat denganku". Dia menjadi sangat dingin semenjak aku datang ke sini … dan … tidak pernah tersenyum … padaku …" Hinamori menunduk lesu.

Inoue mengangguk-angguk lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya ia mempunyai masalah dalam kehidupannya saat ia pindah ke sini …"

Rukia tertegun. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya?" tanyanya pelan.

Momo menggeleng. "Dia merupakan orang yang tertutup dari dulu. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya …"

Inoue dan Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Namun kalimat terakhir Momo membuat semua penasaran, terutama Rukia.

"Tapi … ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi penghalang antara aku dan dia … itu yang membuatku sangat tidak bisa mengharap lebih banyak ke dia …"

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dan pada akhirnya-

"… sekarang ia lebih memilih berbicara denganmu dibanding denganku, Rukia. Aku iri sekali padamu, Kuchiki Rukia."

- ia tersentak dan tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

Sontak Rukia berucap setengah berteriak. "A-apa!? Apa maksudmu!?"

"Jangan mengelak, kau tidak pandai berbohong di depanku. Aku sangat iri padamu, Kuchiki-san." Ucap Momo dengan penuh penekanan dan kebencian.

Rukia terbelalak mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. Momo menatap iri Rukia sedangkan Inoue tersentak kaget.

"Kau … tidak boleh mengambilnya … dia milikku! Jangan pernah menyukainya, Kuchiki-san! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Momo … jangan begitu … tiap orang mempunyai hak untuk menyukai dan itu juga berlaku pada kalian …" Inoue yang mencoba menghentikan emosi Momo justru terkena imbasnya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Inoue! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Momo berseru kencang. "Aku … sudah lama ingin bilang seperti ini … tapi … aku enggan mengatakannya. Tapi semenjak kau sangat dekat dengannya, terlebih lagi di media social, aku … sangat iri padamu!"

"Hei! Jangan asal bicara! Aku tidak pernah menyukainya! Apa yang dapat kukagumi dari dia, heh?! Kau jangan asal bicara, Momo Hinamori! Aku tidak pernah menyukainya!"

Hinamori terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah kalau begitu … aku pegang kata-katamu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia menahan nafas, mengingat kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan. _Apa jalan yang kupilih benar? Apa yang kukatakan itu benar?_

Padahal Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai Toushiro bahkan mendapatkannya! Namun entah kenapa ia selalu memikirkannya walau secara tidak sengaja. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar …, ?

_Rasa suka bisa saja memutuskan persahabatan bukan? Who knows?_

.

.

.

.

Kedekatan Rukia dan Toushiro dulu memang tidak begitu bagus, terlebih lagi karena sifat keduanya yang sangat bertolak belakang. Apalagi dulu Rukia hanya mengenalnya lewat nama, tidak pernah berkomunikasi dan tidak pernah bertatap muka. Namun sekarang, semuanya berbeda ketika awal tahun ajaran baru dan tentu saja kelas yang baru. Semenjak ia duduk dibangku nomor tiga dengan Momo dan dibelakangnya ada Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Renji Abarai, semuanya berubah.

Tentu saja Rukia ingat bagaimana percakapan pertamanya dengan Toushiro saat ia bertanya tentang matematika yang tidak dimengertinya. Tentu saja pemuda itu menjelaskannya dengan dingin. Pokoknya rata-rata topik yang mereka bicarakan di sekolah hanyalah tentang pelajaran, terlebih lagi pelajaran matematika.

Namun jika di media sosial –tentu saja di chat pribadi maupun di sms, itu berbeda lagi. Mereka akan saling berbagi cerita walau tidak sepenuhnya -akhir-akhir ini. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti itu dimulai ketika Rukia yang berkata kalau cita-citanya adalah psikolog ketika mereka sedang mengobrol tentang pelajaran. Lalu Toushiro yang mencoba mengetes-nya dan ternyata bakat psikolog gadis itu benar-benar terpendam di dalam dirinya. Dan sejak saat itu entah kenapa kedekatan mereka semakin akrab hanya karena itu. Dan entah kenapa rasanya Rukia mulai merasakan kalau ia bisa menembus dinding es itu sedikit demi sedikit. Ada kehangatan di dalam dinding es tersebut yang bisa dicapainya.

Tapi jika seperti ini terus benarkah ia tidak akan apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Momo yang akan mengira yang tidak-tidak?

_Drrt … Drrt …_

Handphone yang bergetar di dalam saku menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa dari tadi sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan Toushiro. Ada sedikit rasa cemas tentang pemuda tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa secemas pada lelaki jenius itu.

Rukia segera mengambil ponsel lipat itu. Tanpa melihat nama penelepon, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau.

_Klik!_

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Ah, Kuchiki."

"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun? Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Eh!? Kapan?"

"Sekarang di Diamond Café. Bagaimana? Aku benar-benar harus berbicara langsung denganmu, ada hal penting yang tidak bisa kukatakan di sini."

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana, aku akan segera datang."

_Klik! _

Dan sekarang mungkin Momo akan benar-benar menjauhinya jika mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, ya, Kuchiki. Aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-kun … jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Sekarang mereka telah berada di meja nomor 14 di Diamond Café. Agak canggung juga jadinya kalau begini, terlebih lagi mereka hanya berdua. Rasanya jadi kayak orang pacaran aja. Bagaimana ada orang yang melihat mereka? Bisa timbul gosip baru nantinya.

Rukia segera meminum es chococino di depannya sembari menunggu jawaban dari sang pangeran es yang justru menyeruput kopi-nya secara perlahan.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushiro meletakkan cangkir kopi itu lalu memangku kepalanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Raut dinginnya tidak terlepas dari wajahnya. "Baiklah … kuharap kau tidak kaget setelah mendengar ini. Dan … kau percaya atau tidak itu terserahmu."

Satu alis terangkat, Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Toushiro sekarang. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dalam bahaya." Singkat dan padat. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Rukia memijat-mijat pelipisnya melihat kelakuan pemuda itu. "Hei, kalo ngomong yang benar! Jangan hanya singkat dan padat! Jelasin dong!"

"Kau dalam bahaya, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau memang tidak menyadarinya, namun aku menyadarinya. Haah … dasar! Kau memang tidak peka, ya. Bagaimana kau menghadapi ribuan fansmu jika kau jadi artis nanti? Dasar tidak peka."

Dahi gadis itu berkedut. Kenapa jadi membicarakan soal karir? Dan apa juga hubungannya? Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Oh, ayolah, Hitsugaya-kun. Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya. Lagipula aku memang bukan tipe orang yang peka-"

Toushiro menjentikkan jarinya cepat, memotong perkataan Rukia. "Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Karena ketidakpekaan kau, ada beberapa orang yang mengincarmu untuk menculikmu. Dan terlebih lagi, kau seorang Kuchiki dan keluargamu mempunyai perusahaan yang sukses dan terkenal. Mereka akan meminta tebusan yang besar –sangat besar pada keluargamu jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

Rukia mendesah panjang. "Jangan mencoba membuatku ketakutan, Hitsugaya-kun. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga di incar bukan? Tapi apa untungnya mereka menculikmu?"

Toushiro mengangguk. "Iya. Haah … kau sungguh bodoh. Aku ini seseorang yang jenius. Kemungkinan besar mereka tidak hanya akan meminta tebusan ke keluargaku saja tapi ke yang mempunyai hubungan dekat denganku. Tentu saja tebusan yang sangat besar. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menculikku segampang itu."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Iris violetnya menatap bosan Toushiro. "Kau mencoba membanggakan dirimu, eh?"

"Tidak. Itu kenyataan."

Lagi-lagi Rukia mendesah mendengar perkataan Toushiro. "Apa bukti itu semua? Dan siapa orang yang mau menculikku?"

"Kau selalu melihat mobil hitam kuno yang selalu parkir tepat di depan pintu gerbang setiap pulang sekolah kan?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat. Mobil hitam yang kuno dan lusuh itu memang sering –bahkan tiap hari parkir di depan pintu gerbang. Gadis itu memang sering melihat tapi jarang memperhatikannya. "Iya."

Toushiro mengangguk lalu menyeruput kopinya kembali. "Kemungkinan terbesar mereka. Aku mulai mencurigai mereka ketika mereka menanya-nanyai tentang kita ke siswa yang lain terutama ke teman dekat. Dan sepertinya mereka akan melakukan aksinya saat sekolah sepi."

"Siapa yang bisa kujadikan bahan bukti kalau perkataanmu benar?"

"Kurosaki, Abarai, Orihime dan Hinamori. Kau bisa tanyakan mereka."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak percaya semudah itu. Walaupun kau jenius sekalipun, aku tidak bisa percaya kalau prediksimu benar. Tidak baik kau berburuk sangka pada orang, Hitsugaya-kun …"

Toushiro mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap Rukia acuh. "Itu terserah kau. Aku hanya mengingatkannya saja. Toh, juga tidak ada salahnya kau berhati-hati."

Rukia tertegun sebentar lalu tersenyum manis –sangat manis. "Ya, terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya itu ketika melihat wajah manis sang Kuchiki. _Ada apa denganku?_

Rukia menghilangkan senyumannya lalu berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. Ia menuding Toushiro dengan telunjuknya. "Tapi gara-gara kau aku menjadi ketakutan sekarang! Kau harus membayarnya, Toushiro!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Toushiro menghela nafas lalu menatapnya datar. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh?" Rukia terbelalak. "Kau yakin? Kepalamu tidak kejatuhan batu kan?"

Toushiro memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Oh ayolah, Kuchiki. Ini sore menjelang malam, wanita tidak boleh pulang sendirian. Cepatlah, aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku dua kali, Kuchiki."

Semburat tipis terlihat di pipi mulus gadis Kuchiki. "T-tapi aku bisa pulang sendirian! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku!"

Sebelah alis Toushiro terangkat. "Benarkah? Tapi jarang-jarang loh aku mengajak seorang gadis pulang bersamaku." Namun ketika Toushiro melihat pipi Rukia ia tersenyum jahil. "Ah, kenapa pipimu memerah? Kau malu, ya? Atau kau demam?" Tangan Toushiro menyentuh dahi Rukia dan tentu saja langsung ditepis oleh sang gadis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak malu dan aku juga tidak demam, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" ucap Rukia cepat. Rasanya ia semakin memanas gara-gara kelakuan Toushiro tadi. Ia menggertakkan giginya, mencoba mencari akal supaya ia tidak diantar oleh pemuda itu.

Toushiro terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau." Toushiro meraih tasnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau benar-benar aneh, ya, Kuchiki. Biasanya cewek-cewek akan langsung menerima ajakkanku. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Rukia menunduk, teringat kata-kata Momo tadi. "Aku … tidak bisa menerima kebaikanmu, maaf. Ada … sesuatu hal … yang membuatku menolak ajakanmu …"

_Pluk!_

Iris violet membesar ketika puncak kepalanya merasakan sentuhan hangat dari tangan pemuda itu. "Hitsugaya-kun?" Tentu saja ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti walaupun aku tidak tahu hal apa itu. Itu seperti menentukan takdirmu, ya." Ucap Toushiro dingin tetapi entah kenapa rasanya hangat. Ada kehangatan di setiap ucapannya.

"Memang!" jawab Rukia cepat. "Itu memang menentukan takdirku. Kalau aku memilih jalan yang salah … semuanya berakhir. Aku akan sendirian …" ucapnya lesu.

Toushiro tersentak. "Baiklah. Jika memang seperti itu, aku tidak memaksa, kok. Hati-hati, ya, Kuchiki." Ucapnya lembut-

"Ah …"

-dan untuk pertama kalinya Rukia melihat senyuman tulus dari seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

.

_KRING!_

Bel pulang berbunyi. Siswa-siswi bersorak senang dan segera berhamburan pulang, bahkan ada sebagian yang meninggalkan tugas kebersihannya yaitu piket kelas. Dan itu sekarang yang dialami Rukia Kuchiki. Ia ditinggalkan oleh teman sepiketnya dengan sapu dan pel. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat ucapan Toushiro tempo hari. Bagaimana jika ternyata yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar?

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba membuyarkan memorinya tentang ucapan Toushiro yang kemarin. Dengan cepat ia menyapu kelas. Sendirian.

"Hitsugaya-kun … andai kau ada di sini …" gumamnya dengan volume yang agak kencang.

Tampaknya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya karena tiba-tiba saja Toushiro bersandar di pintu kelas. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke saku jaket coklatnya dan telinga kirinya terdapat sebuah headset berwarna putih.

"Kuchiki."

Sontak Rukia menjerit kaget. "Gaah! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Hitsugaya!" ucap Rukia kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menimpuk pemuda itu dengan sapu.

Toushiro menghiraukannya dan memperhatikan seisi kelas. "Kau sendiri? Kemana yang lain?"

Rukia mengacuhkannya dan tetap menyapu sambil mencibir kesal. Tentu saja Toushiro akan menilainya sebagai cewek yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi itu dihiraukannya.

"Setahuku kau tadi memanggilku."

Bingo! Tepat sasaran!

Pipi Rukia memerah. "Ap-apa?" Rukia menoleh cepat ke pemuda itu lalu membuang muka. Ternyata suaranya terdengar pemuda itu. "A-a-aku tidak pernah memanggilmu, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" _Bohong!_ "Lagipula untuk apa aku memanggilmu? Cih, cuih."

"Oh, jadi kau mengibarkan bendera perang, ya?" gumam Toushiro pelan. Ia tersenyum licik dan tetap bersandar di ambang pintu. "Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah, Kuchiki? Kau malukan? Aku tahu kau tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Tidak! Ngapain aku harus malu dengan orang sepertimu!? Aku kepanasan gara-gara kau berada di sini! Kalau aku kepanasan, biasanya mukaku akan memerah!" ucap Rukia cepat. Ia membalasnya sambil tetap menyapu.

"Hah, bohongmu ketahuan sekali. Jelas-jelas AC belum dimatikan. Kau mau kepanasan gara-gara apa?"

Haah … sudahlah. Ini sih bakalan lama habisnya –atau tidak akan selesai? Rukia lebih memilih tutup mulut dan melanjutkan piketnya, mengabaikan Toushiro yang terkikik pelan menertawainya.

"Kau … ngapain tetap di sini, Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya Rukia mengalihkan topic. Kan tidak enak kalau berdua tapi hanya berdiam-diam seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau terkena jebakannya, Kuchiki. Pasti mereka akan bergerak."

Rukia termenung sebentar. Kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini. "Lalu …kenapa kau tidak mau aku terkena jebakannya? Kan yang kena aku dan bukan kau. Kenapa kau terlihat peduli? Bahkan kemarin kau sangat peduli padaku dan ingin mengantarku? Kenapa kau hanya melakukan ini padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu dan … justru Hinamori –yang teman masa kecilmu- kau abaikan … kenapa?"

Toushiro terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ah … aku mengerti … jadi alasan kemarin kau tidak mau diantarku karena Hinamori ya …"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hitsugaya Toushiro! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Toushiro mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu melepas headsetnya dan berjalan pelan menuju gadis itu. "Kau mau tau kenapa?" Ia berbisik tepat di sebelah Rukia dengan sedikit lembut. "Itu karena kau special dari siapapun. Aku akan melindungimu … karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang … tetapi itu bukan berarti aku hanya bergantung dengan janji, ya!"

Rukia tersentak kaget. Ia menutup mulutnya. Iris violetnya membesar. Detak jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pipinya memerah. Ini seperti sesi penembakan secara tidak langsung. Ia masih tidak mengerti semuanya. "Spesial!? Berjanji? Apa maksudmu!?"

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu … apa maksudku …" Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia lalu ia berbalik. "Ayo, cepatlah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" nadanya berubah dingin kembali.

"Tap-"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Rukia Kuchiki. Kau sekarang benar-benar terancam bahaya jika menolak ajakanku. Cepat piket! Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai." Dengan santai pemuda itu kembali bersandar ke pintu sambil mendengarkan music dari headset putihnya.

Oh, astaga. Dan sekarang Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pangeran es itu.

.

.

.

_ZRASSH!_

Hujan. Kenapa hujan tiba-tiba turun dari langit? Padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda mendung sebagainya, terlebih lagi hujan deras. Jarang sekali hujan deras turun tiba-tiba. Apa akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk nanti? Semoga saja tidak.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Padahal ia sudah selesai piket dan akan segera pulang. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras? Ia sama sekali tidak membawa payung atau apapun yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Iris violetnya menatap Toushiro. Ah, pemuda itu sedang tidur –atau ketiduran? Ia segera jalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu tidur.

"Hei, bangun! Aku sudah selesai piket, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" seru Rukia.

Toushiro membuka sedikit matanya. "Ng …? Ah …" ia segera bangun dari tidurnya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku bosan sampai aku mengantuk –bahkan tertidur. Haah …" ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Siapa suruh menungguku?!"

"Kau."

"Baka idiot! Aku gak pernah sekalipun menyuruhmu untuk menungguku!" Rukia mengambil tasnya lalu langsung pergi keluar kelas dengan kesal. Ia mencibir dan meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian.

Toushiro terkikik pelan lalu mengikutinya. "Kau bawa payung, Kuchiki?" Tanya Toushiro sambil tetap mengikutinya.

Rukia terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat lalu kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. "Tidak, masa bodoh aku pulang hujan-hujanan!"

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Rukia membalikkan badannya dan menghentakkan kakinya. "Kenapa jadi kau yang repot!? Yang kehujanan aku, yang sakit juga bukan kau! Lalu seharusnya kau saat ini sudah di rumah bukan di sekolah!"

"Aku tidak suka berkata dua kali, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Jadi … kau benar-benar menganggapku special … tapi … kenapa!? Justru teman kecilmu kau abaikan begitu saja. Sedangkan aku? Aku yang baru dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini kau anggap special!? Kenapa?"

Toushiro menatap Rukia datar. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, grogi karena entah kenapa kata-kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibirnya. Tentu saja frontal seperti itu di depan lelaki yang selalu membuat dadamu berdebar kencang itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya, huh?" Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Aku … amnesia, Kuchiki."

"Eh!?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu Hinamori. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya waktu itu. Tapi perlahan aku mulai mengingatnya kalau dulu ia hanya teman masa kecil. Itu saja yang aku ingat. Aku tidak ingat hal apa saja yang pernah terjadi sewaktu aku kecil dulu."

Toushiro berjalan kembali dan langsung diikuti oleh sang gadis. Rukia masih tidak percaya kalau ternyata Toushiro amnesia –dan tentu saja ia pasti lupa dengan kehidupan di masa kecilnya dulu. Ia juga membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Hinamori jika mengetahui hal ini. Tapi yang pasti gadis bercepol itu tidak akan menyerah dan tetap mengejarnya. Tapi sekarang kenapa pemuda itu hanya memberi tahu ke Rukia saja?

"Kenapa kau hanya memberitahuku? Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu orang lain kecuali keluargamu, bukan?" Tanya Rukia ragu.

Toushiro mengangguk pelan. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah memberi tahu seseorang, yaitu kau. Kuharap kau tidak membocorkan rahasia ini, ya. Hinamori tidak perlu tahu soal ini walaupun aku tahu perbuatanku mungkin akan memutuskan persahabatan kalian. Maafkan aku, Kuchiki."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa amnesia?"

"Aku … dulu saat kecil kecelakaan dan itu menyebabkanku amnesia. Kedua orangtuaku –katanya meninggal dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya aku di tinggal di rumah nenekku. Kau tahu? Bahkan saat itu aku sama sekali tidak ingat rupa wajah kedua orangtuaku lagi."

"Kau … belum sembuh?"

Toushiro menunduk. "Yang baru kembali ke ingatan memori ku hanyalah tentang keluargaku. Hanya itu. Aku tidak ingat Hinamori ataupun masa kecilku di Junrinan."

Rukia bungkam. Gadis itu menunduk, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Ternyata ia baru tahu kalau pemuda itu menyimpan rahasia yang cukup dalam. Amnesia, pasti itu yang menyebabkannya menjadi dingin seperti ini.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di koridor bawah. Hujan deras dengan cepatnya tergantikan oleh gerimis. Karena hanya gerimis, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk hujan-hujanan, tidak peduli ia akan sakit atau tidak.

"Gerimis itu malah membuat kepala pusing."

"Biarin! Pokoknya aku ingin cepat pulang!"

Rukia segera melangkah ke arah pintu gerbang dengan Toushiro yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dari jauh, tampak mobil hitam kuno itu masih parkir di depan pintu gerbang. Ternyata mobil itu masih berada di sana.

Toushiro menyernyitkan dahinya tipis lalu mendekat ke gadis Kuchiki itu. "Kau lihat? Dugaanku tepat, Kuchiki."

Rukia menoleh ke pemuda itu bosan. "Astaga … sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada orang!" ia tetap mengacuhkan apa maksud Toushiro dan tetap cuek.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang, memang tidak ada hal yang terjadi namun beberapa menit kemudian –setelah kedua insan remaja itu menjauh, tiga orang lelaki berpakaian hitam segera turun dan menguntit kedua remaja itu tanpa mereka sadari.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan gelisah yang timbul begitu saja ketika mereka berjalan pulang. Ia memegang dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sesak? Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba saja Toushiro memengang pergelangan tangan si gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka idiot!? Kau mau tambah menghancurkan nama baikku lagi?!" seru Rukia sambil mencoba melepaskan.

"Bodoh! Dasar tidak peka!" ia mempercepat jalannya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada gadis itu. "Mereka dibelakang!"

Rukia menengok ke belakang. Dan ternyata benar! Ada beberapa lelaki serba hitam mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam! Mereka segera berlari tak tentu arah. Pokoknya sekarang Rukia hanya mengikuti Toushiro karena ia tahu pasti pemuda itu akan melindunginya.

"Hitsugaya-kun …"

Toushiro berlari tanpa melepaskan genggamannya karena menurutnya jika ia melepas genggaman pada sang gadis, itu akan menjadi penyesalan untuk kedua kali. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berbelok ke arah yang salah. Jalan buntu tanpa benda apapun yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi sudah ditapakinya. Terlebih lagi suasana yang sepi. Sial.

Tubuh gadis sang Kuchiki bergetar. Rasa cemas mulai menggorogoti pikirannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Lelaki-lelaki hitam itu mulai datang. Mereka menyeringai lebar.

Salah satu dari mereka, lelaki botak mengeluarkan pistol lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Rukia. "Cepat serahkan diri kalian. Atau kalau tidak gadis itu akan mati duluan!"

Toushiro menggeram. Ia segera memutar otak bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari mereka. Walaupun Toushiro seseorang yang jago bela diri, namun apa daya jika ia sendiri? Akhirnya ia pun merencanakan sesuatu dan ia harap Rukia bisa mengerti. "Tunggu dulu! Lebih baik … kau lepaskan gadis ini dan menangkapku!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" dan tentu saja si gadis akan menolak permintaannya –lagi.

Toushiro menatap Rukia. Iris turqouisenya menyiratkan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat lalu ketika si lelaki botak itu lengah, ia segera menendang titik vital dan pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Tentu pistol itu jatuh dan segera di ambil Toushiro.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Setahu dia, Toushiro tidak pernah mempelajari ilmu bela diri. Wow, memang orang tidak bisa dilihat dari sampulnya, ya.

"Kuchiki," Rukia tersentak ketika pemuda itu memanggilnya tiba-tiba. ". Cepat panggil polisi!"

"Baik!" Rukia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon polisi dengan cepat.

Sekarang iris turqouisenya menatap tajam ketiga lelaki itu sambil mengancungkan pistol ke lelaki botak.

"Buahahahaha … kau kira kami akan kalah begitu saja? Dasar bocah!" Lelaki berkumis tebal segera berlari ke arahnya lalu siap menghunuskan pisau ke perut Toushiro. Dengan sigap, Toushiro langsung menghidar.

_Mereka semua bersenjata tajam … tidak mungkin mereka hanya membawa satu senjata, paling tidak dua atau tiga …_ batinnya sambil tetap focus. _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengalahkan mereka selagi para polisi belum datang?_

Yah, terpaksa pemuda itu melawan tiga orang sekaligus. Pastinya ia terkena serangan seperti terkena pisau di lengan atau di pipi, pelipisnya berdarah dan hampir terkena tembakan. Tapi yang pasti Toushiro tahu kalau ia tidak bisa mengalahkan ketiganya dengan mudah. Ini semua sulit –sangat sulit.

Akhirnya mau-tidak mau Toushiro harus menggunakan pistol yang tadi dipungutnya supaya ada salah satu yang lengah. Dengan secepat kilat ia langsung melepaskan peluru,

Dor! Dor!

"UKH!"

Pria botak itu menjadi korbannya. Ia memegang perutnya yang berlumuran darah dan merintih kesakitan. Rukia meringis pelan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Toushiro akan berbuat hal seperti itu. Tetapi dari mana pemuda itu bisa memainkan pistol sebagus itu? Bahkan tepat sasaran. Hebat.

Ingin membalas kelakuan pemuda putih itu, lelaki berkumis itu segera mengambil pistolnya akan tetapi di hentikan oleh suara mobil dan teriakan para polisi.

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera menjatuhkan pistolnya. Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya, mengguyur kota itu kembali. Rambut putih milik Toushiro sekarang terlihat sangat cool jika basah dan itu pastinya membuat ribuan cewek menghinggapinya.. Rukia segera tersenyum dan berlari ke arah pemuda itu. Toushiro tersenyum kecil dan menatap gadis itu. Namun langkah si gadis terhenti ketika ia ditodongkan pistol oleh si Pria Botak dan pria itu langsung melepaskan pelurunya. Rukia menutup matanya-

DOR!

-tetapi entah kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ketika iris violetnya terbuka, ia langsung terbelalak dan menghampiri pemuda itu –pemuda yang mengorbankan dirinya terkena timah panas itu.

"ARGHH! HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hallo semua~ udah lama gak ngepost fanfic lagi. Berapa lama ya? Mungkin sekitar … 6 bulanan kali ya … tapi saya masih sering baca dan meninggalkan jejak akhir-akhir ini #plak!**

**Hohoho, pasti sekarang semuanya lagi masa-masa UTS. Jadi bagi para penggemar HitsuRuki mungkin langsung seneng #ngarep banget dah lu!**

**Ini fanfic hanya twoshot kok. Gak lebih. Kalo lebih paling nambah 1 chapter doang. Hehehehehe *senyum tanpa dosa* *digebukin* **

**Seperti biasa, saya minta review sama reader yang cantik, yang ganteng, yang single (?), yang jomblo (?) #plakk! #digebukin sekampung. Oke intinya review aja deh! **

**Dadah~ See you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

DOR!

-tetapi entah kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ketika iris violetnya terbuka, ia langsung terbelalak dan menghampiri pemuda itu –pemuda yang mengorbankan dirinya terkena timah panas itu.

"ARGHH! HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mata segera membanjiri pipi mulusnya itu. Ia segera berlari dan mendekap pemuda itu. Rasa bersalah telah menghinggap di hatinya. Ia tak memedulikan tangan dan pakaiannya yang telah tercampur oleh darah segar itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah nyawa pemuda itu. Untungnya, nadi sang pemuda tidak terhenti melainkan melemah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa ... hiks ... kau mau ... mengorbankan ... rasa ... sakitmu ... hanya demi aku ... hiks ... hiks ..."

Air mata tidak kunjung habis. Gadis itu terus menangis. Tubuh Rukia gemetar ketika pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih pipi gadis itu, membelainya dan menghapus air mata sang gadis secara perlahan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sendu-

"Ja ... ngan ... me ... na ... ngis ..."

-dan langsung tak sadarkan diri di dekapan sang gadis.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

.

.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Still Wait

HitsuRuki

Warning : OOC, ga nyambung

.

.

.

Rukia lemas seketika ketika tahu kalau pemuda itu harus dioperasi –walaupun ia sudah menduga hal itu. Ia semakin merasa bersalah dan rasanya ia juga sangat berhutang budi pada pemuda itu karena ia telah mengorbankan rasa sakitnya –atau hampir jiwanya hanya demi gadis itu –gadis yang baru kenal dengannya beberapa bulan ini. Astaga. Sulit dipercaya.

Gadis itu segera duduk di depan ruang operasi, menunggu jalannya operasi Toushiro. Rukia menunduk, entah kenapa pikirannya terus melayang ke kejadian tadi. Semuanya, urutan kejadian itu, ia mengingatnya –sangat mengingatnya. Rasanya bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus mengulang kejadian itu. Astaga ...

Gadis itu kembali termenung. Ia menyadari kesalahannya. Andai saja ia mempercayai apa yang di katakan Toushiro, andai ia tidak membantah andai ia kuat andai ia tahu, andai ... andai ... ah ... terlalu banyak andai yang ia ucapkan. Sekarang hanya tinggal penyesalan yang dapat ia rasakan. Waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali. Roda kehidupan terus berjalan dan tak akan pernah kembali ke masa lalu.

Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekarang perasaannya bercampur jadi satu antara kesal, takut, cemas, menyesal, dan merasa bersalah.

"Hit –ah Toushiro ... aku ... maafkan aku ..." _–tes_ "Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah salahku ..."_ –tes_ "Andai aku mempercayaimu ... semuanya tidak akan begini ..." _–tes_ "Aku ... harus jujur dengan perasaan ini ..."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba agar tidak banyak lagi air mata yang jatuh. Bagaimanapun ia harus jujur dengan perasaannya, ia tidak boleh memendam lagi.

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat kau bangun ..." Rukia tersenyum sendu. "Karena itu kau tidak boleh mati ... Hitsugaya Toushiro ..."

-Gadis ini sangat yakin untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

**Kembali ke cerita awal ...**

Dan sekarang lah Rukia berada. Duduk di samping pasien berambut putih yang terbaring lemah, tidak sadarkan diri selama sehari penuh. Rukia menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Namun ia tidak pernah bosan menunggu pemuda itu, karena bagaimana pun pemuda itu lah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

_"Tampaknya ada sesuatu pukulan yang mengenai titik vitalnya dan mungkin itu yang mempengaruhi kenapa ia belum sadar sampai sekarang ditambah tembakannya itu."_

Rukia menutup matanya, mengingat perkataan sang dokter. Ia membuka matanya lalu menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini. Padahal ... aku kira saat itu hidupku sudah tinggal beberapa detik lagi tapi ternyata tidak. Tuhan sangat baik padaku sehingga ia mengirim malaikat pelindung, yaitu kau, Histsugaya Toushiro. Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu ... dan aku juga minta maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah ku perbuat."

Rukia tersenyum sendu. Jemarinya mulai membelai surai putih itu dengan perlahan. Ia terkikik pelan ketika mengingat wajah sang pemuda ketika saat tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. "Sungguh kau lucu ... kau juga tampan ..."

_Cklek!_

Dengan segera ia menoleh pelan ketika pintu terbuka.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Ah, Matsumoto-nee,"

Matsumoto Rangiku, dia adalah tante muda Toushiro. Dia juga serumah dengan pemuda itu karena tante satu ini masih kuliah dan belum bekerja tetap. Yah, karena masih kuliah akhirnya Rukia dipaksa memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "–nee-san" walaupun mukanya kurang cocok jadi maha siswa, melainkan lebih cocok jadi ibu-ibu #digorok.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama berada di sini, Rukia-chan ..." ucap Matsumoto sambil mendekatinya. "Lagipula ini semua bukan salahmu ... Toushiro pasti mengerti ..."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku ... tidak mau ... meninggalkannya ..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan pucat itu lalu menempelkannya ke pipi. "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tertidur terus ... aku ingin melihatnya terbangun kembali ..." ia terisak pelan. "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita seperti ini ... aku ingin dia bangun kembali! Dan meninggalkan alam mimpinya itu!" ia terisak. "Apalagi kalau ia tidur terus dan meninggalkan dunia ini ... aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri! Aku ingin melihatnya kembali –kembali menjadi dirinya seperti semula. Bukan yang seperti ini, tidur dalam kesunyian! Aku tidak ingin itu semua!"

Matsumoto tersenyum, ia juga mengetahui perasaan gadis itu. Berlaku seperti seorang ibu, ia langsung memberikan pelukan hangat ke gadis itu dan tentu saja gadis itu membalasnya. Rukia terisak pelan.

"Kau harus tegar, Rukia-chan ... walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini kau tidak boleh meninggalkan urusanmu seperti sekolah. Kau tadi membolos hanya karena Toushiro kan?" Rukia mengangguk pelan. "dan sekarang sudah malam, Rukia-chan ... kau bisa kena marah Byakuya."

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kuchiki Rukia! Lihat! Keadaanmu kusut begitu, pasti Toushiro juga akan berkata hal yang sama denganku." Matsumoto tersenyum. "Kembalilah besok sehabis pulang sekolah."

"... baik ..."

Dengan berat hati gadis itu melangkah pulang.

.

.

.

"Rukia." Suara baritone seseorang menyambut gadis raven itu ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Rukia mengangkat dagunya dan sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, Nii-sama ..."

Rukia menunduk menghadapi kakak iparnya itu. Ia menunduk, tersirat sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Byakuya menatapnya datar, namun dari sorot matanya terlihat kecemasan.

"Kemana saja kau, Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia meringis pelan ketika Byakuya membuka mulut. "Seharusnya kau tahu ini jam berapa sekarang. Jelaskan apa alasanmu."

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjelaskan semuanya dari A sampe Z tanpa pengecualian. Akhirnya sesi cerita pun dimulai. Saat mendengarkan pernyataan Rukia, Byakuya tetap memasang wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Siapa nama pemuda itu, huh?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Entah kenapa ada saat itu lelaki itu terkejut saat mendengar nama pemuda bersurai putih itu. Sepertinya aa sesuatu hal yang membuat Byakuya seperti itu hingga membebaskan Rukia dari ceramahnya dan membolehkan gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

Tentu saja itu membuat Rukia bingung tetapi itu segera terabaikan. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah tentang siuman Toushiro. Kapan pemuda itu bisa bangun dari tidur lamanya? Kapan? Sungguh Rukia tidak sabar jika pemuda itu bangun kembali. Rasanya ia ingin menangis terharu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

.

KRING!

Bel berbunyi kencang. Dengan segera murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Rukia langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak pulang. Awalnya ia akan pergi langsung ke rumah sakit tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu, namun ada sesuatu yang menghalangnya ketika ia baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan kelas-

"Ah, kau. Awas."

-Hinamori Momo.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan Rukia sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghalangi gadis di depannya yang ingin pulang. Tatapan iris coklatnya sangat tajam. Rasanya Momo seperti ada keinginan untuk menelan Rukia hidup-hidup.

Kesal dengan kelakuan Momo, Rukia segera berkacak pinggang dan menghentakkan kakinya. "Ada apa? Kau membuatku menunggu lama kau tahu!"

Momo menggeram lalu mendorong Rukia hingga jatuh. "KAU! Tidak akan kumaafkan kau telah membuat Shiro-chan seperti itu! Kau benar-benar ..."

Rukia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mendongak dan berseru, "Tapi setidaknya itu bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya! Kau dengar Hinamori Momo!" ia berdiri lalu segera melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kau tidak akan kabur kan?" tanya Momo sambil menyeringai tipis. "Jangan hanya dengan karena ini kau akan kabur dari semua masalah."

Langkah Rukia terhenti, sebelah alis terangkat. "Tidak," Rukia menengok ke belakang. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan kabur dari kenyataan. Karena aku bukan seorang pengecut!" ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Ia yakin kalau saat ini gadis bercepol itu mencoba memanas-manasinya walaupun sebenarnya Momo tidak tahu kejadian pastinya.

"Huh, percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Tentu, untuk apa aku pesimis? Itu tidak ada gunanya!" ia mulai berbalik namun sebelum itu ia meliriknya dan berkata, "ah, lebih baik kalau kau sama sekali tidak tahu kejadian itu terjadi, jangan sembarang berkata! Itu sama saja dengan perilaku orang bodoh, kau tahu?"

Momo menggeram pelan. Ia kalah lagi dengan gadis itu. Namun dalam hati kecilnya, ia juga berpikir, apakah ia terlalu egois atau tidak? Apakah ia memang dibutuhkan oleh pemuda itu atau tidak? Sepertinya ia perlu berpikir sebelum bertindak.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kosong, tidak ada yang menemani pangeran es di dalam sana. Kemana Matsumoto? Ah, Rukia baru ingat kalau Matsumoto kuliah siang, ia pasti sudah berangkat kuliah sekarang. Secarik kertas mengalihkan pandangan Rukia dan pastinya itu dari Matsumoto untuknya. Rukia membuang kertas itu karena isinya tidak penting dan itu bukan dari Matsumoto untuk dirinya. Ia segera menaruh tasnya di samping kursi dan langsung duduk di kursi tersebut.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menidurkan kepalanya di sebelah lengan Toushiro. "Kapan kau bangun?" ia memejamkan matanya. "Tanpamu semuanya hambar, seperti masakan tanpa bumbu. Sangat hambar, kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu ..."

Jika ada keajaiban, mungkin Toushiro mendengarnya dan langsung bangun. Andai jika benar-benar kenyataan ... mungkin setiap hari Rukia tidak akan mencemaskannya seperti ini. Kau tahu Toushiro? Gadis itu menunggumu ... benar-benar menunggumu ...

Rukia memegang tangan pucat itu. Eh? Ketika itu ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Tangan pucat itu bergerak! Lengkungan bibir Rukia membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika alat itu menunjukkan detak jantung Toushiro mulai kembali normal. Ini adalah hari yang ditunggunya, dimana pemuda itu terbangun kembali! Sebuah keajaiban!

"Ugh ..."

Mata Toushiro mulai terbuka, menampakkan iris turqouise yang sangat dirindukannya. Toushiro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya penuh.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" pekik Rukia. "Akan aku panggil dokter!"

Tangan Toushiro memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia, menghentikan gerak gadis itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. Ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia segera mengambil posisi duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Tentu saja orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Rukia. Gadis itu tersenyum senang –sangat senang. Iris violet bertemu iris turqouise. Mereka saling tatap-menatap selama beberapa detik.

"Kuchiki? Kenapa kau-"

Tanpa permisi gadis itu langsung memeluknya erat dan tentu saja itu membuat Toushiro merona dan salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya ia membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya. Namun ketika ia merasakan bahunya yang basah, ia tertegun. Gadis itu menangis?

"Kau ... menangis Kuchiki? Kenapa?"

"Bodoh! Kau lama sekali! Tiap hari aku menunggumu! Aku ... sudah takut jika kau benar-benar tidak bangun ... aku sangat takut. Jika kau benar-benar tidak bangun, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku yang telah membuatmu seperti itu. Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Toushiro! Hiks ... hiks ... Kau payah! Kau lama, Hitsugaya-kun! Hiks ... hiks ..."

Toushiro mengerti. Ini tentang perasaan gadis itu. Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan terus berada di sisimu ... maafkan aku ya ..."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Itu semua salahku ... andai saja aku mempercayaimu dulu, andai saja aku lebih kuat, andai saja aku yang terkena tembakan itu ... kau tidak akan seperti ini!" ia terisak kembali. "Aku yang terlalu bodoh!"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Kuchiki." Toushiro melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata gadis itu pelan. Ia membelai pipi gadis itu. "Jangan menangis hanya karena aku. Aku tidak suka membuat seseorang menangis hanya karena aku terlebih lagi kau. Kau jelek kalau menangis, makanya jangan menangis lagi, ok?"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tandanya ia tidak dapat menyanggupi janji itu.

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil. "Yang penting aku sudah bangun dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?" Ia menyengir kecil. "Dan terima kasih telah menungguiku selama ini, Kuchiki."

Rukia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Semenjak siumannya Toushiro, kamarnya menjadi ramai dan banyak makanan di mejanya. Banyak orang yang datang menjenguknya, tentu saja kerabatnya, guru-guru, dan keluarga. Semua tersenyum merekah walaupun mereka tidak tahu penyakitnya karena Toushiro enggan mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pokoknya yang ada di pikiran mereka, Toushiro sudah siuman dan sehat seperti sedia kala.

Rukia tidak pernah absen menjenguknya tiap hari sepulang sekolah. Kan lumayan juga buat diminta tolong untuk mengajarinya pelajaran yang tidak dimengertinya. Kakak iparnya juga entah kenapa tidak pernah melarangnya ke rumah sakit terus.

"Jadi ini bagaimana caranya?"

"Ohh yang ini ... itu ..."

Dan dengan sabar Toushiro mengajarinya pelan-pelan. Walaupun kadang ia juga kesal dengan sikap gadis itu namun entah kenapa rasa kesalnya itu langsung hilang ketika melihat senyumannya. Otak jenius memang harus berbagi ke otak yang membutuhkan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar diketuk tiga kali, membuat Rukia mengalih perhatiannya. Dengan cepat ia membukakan pintu dan ternyata yang datang kali ini adalah teman sekelasnya, Momo dan Renji. Dengan senyuman, Rukia mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Yo, Toushiro!" Renji mengangkat satu tangannya. "Maaf, ya, baru jenguk sekarang." Cengiran khas Abarai di perlihatkannya.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Ah, kalian berdua pacaran? Kok datangnya berdua?" pertanyaan dengan nada datar diucapkannya.

Momo mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Renji. "Yap, memang kenapa?"

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak percaya. Ia curiga kalau semua itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka. "Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu." Kali ini Renji yang menjawab. Dan ternyata itu memang bukan sandiwara!

"Cieee ... selamat ya!"

Pipi kedua insan itu segera merah padam. "I-iya." Mereka berdua menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap.

Rukia tersenyum kecil kemudian menoleh pada Momo. "Momo ... aku-"

Momo tersentak lalu menggigit bibirnya dan dengan cepat memotong perkataan gadis it. "Ah, Rukia-chan ... maafkan aku ya! Aku ... aku ... memang egois! Tapi aku mengerti kau yang lebih dibutuhkan dibanding denganku. Aku hanya dibutuhkan sebagai seorang sahabat dan kakak -walaupun itu hanya masa lalu. Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata memang kau yang harus berada di hatinya! Bukan aku ataupun orang lain, hanya kau seorang, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia memerah. "Kau bicara apa sih!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok."

Kedatangan Momo dan Renji tidak buruk –malah membuat keadaan semakin menyenangkan. Momo tidak tampak seperti orang yang mempunyai masalah dengan Rukia, ia bahkan terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis itu seperti sedia kala.

Lihat saja sekarang mereka sedang bermain Truth or Dare. Fufufu, pastinya pasangan baru itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk dua orang dihadapannya. Sampai pada akhirnya sekarang giliran Toushiro.

"Hei, Hitsugaya, sekarang kau pilih _truth or dare_?"

"_Dare_."

Renji terkikik pelan ketika Momo membisikinya sesuatu. "Tembak Rukia sekarang juga dan kau akan kena hukuman jika tidak diterima. Tapi nembaknya harus keren, ya!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Rukia menolak tidak terima. "Kenapa aku harus dilibatkan?" pipinya sedikit merona.

"Hei, kau tahu kan kalau aku pacarnya Renji?" Momo tersenyum kecil. "Dan tidak ada perempuan lagi di sini kecuali kita berdua. Dan karena kau yang hanya tidak mempunyai pacar, bukan?"

"Tap-"

"Kau tidak boleh menolak. Atau kau akan kuberi hukuman yang lebih memalukan. Oke? Ah, dan kau harus mengatakan 'ya'. Oke?" Momo tersenyum tapi entah kenapa Rukia merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyumannya Momo. Benar-benar misteri.

"Baiklah." Rukia pun mengalah walau pipinya sudah agak memerah.

Renji menyenggol sikut Toushiro. Pemuda bersurai putih itu berdeham kecil lalu segera menatap iris violet gadis itu. Turqouise kembali bertemu violet. Namun kali ini ucapan yang dilontarkan Toushiro itu terasa nyata –sangat nyata. Intonasinya pun juga serius. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu di balik itu semua?

"Rukia ... aku menyukaimu semenjak dulu, semenjak kita bertemu pertama kalinya. Dan sekarang itu rasa suka itu berkembang terus menerus, tiap saat." Toushiro menghela nafas. Pipinya sudah merah. "Rukia, aku sangat-"

TRIlLILITTT! TRILILILILILLITTTT!

Oke, acara romansa itu telah diputuskan oleh sebuah deringan ponsel yang kencangnya gak main, terlebih lagi suaranya itu cempreng ditambah bergetar! Dan hanya cengiran yang diberikan oleh si pemilik handphone, Momo. Ia langsung menyengir tanpa dosa dan segera mengangkatnya. Rautnya berubah masam ketika ia menjawab telepon tersebut. Ditutupnya dengan cepat.

"Huh! Okaa-san menyuruhku pulang lebih awal atau kalau tidak aku akan kena hukumaan! Dan apalagi hukumannya harus membersihkan gudang! Aaak kesaaal!" Momo mengeluh kesal. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan lalu mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di meja kecil dengan kasar.

"Huh, sepertinya kita sampai hari ini aja, ya!" Renji menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau besok masuk sekolah, kan?"

Toushiro mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin memperburuk absensi ku."

"Aaah! Tapi sesi penembakannya jadi batal, deh!" Momo menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, tapi Rukia berjuanglah~! Aku yakin dia punya perasaan yang sama~!" ucap Momo dengan girang.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Toushiro~!" kali ini giliran Renji yang berucap seperti itu.

Wajah Rukia dan Toushiro sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan akhirnya mereka berduaan. Lagi. Tanpa seseorang sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung pun terjadi. Terlebih lagi setelah Momo dan Renji menyemangati mereka dan akhirnya kedua orang itu pergi. Tambah membuat suasana canggung. Walaupun Rukia tidak suka keadaan canggung, ia tetap memilih diam tanpa kata dan menunduk dengan pipi memerah.

Toushiro meliriknya dan menghela nafas. Apa mungkin gadis itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Bagaimana jika tidak? Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, sedikit frustasi akan perasaannya. Namun, ini harus dicoba! Ya, harus dicoba!

"Uum ... Kuchiki."

"Y-ya, ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Err ... bolehkah aku tau jawaban _dare_ yang tadi ... jika dari lubuk hatimu?"

Dengan cepat Rukia mendongak lalu menatap iris turqouise itu dengan kaget. Sungguh ia kaget. Apa mungkin lelaki ini ...? haah, mungkin Rukia terlalu berharap jika mengharapkan itu terjadi.

"Eh ? K-ke-kenapa? Itukan hanya sebuah permainan."

"Bagaimana jika perkataanu itu benar? Aku benar-benar serius, Rukia! Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Rukia menahan nafas sesaat. Pipinya semakin merona parah. "Kau ... memangnya kau ..." Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan begini. Perasaannya telah dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

"Ya, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku memiliki perasaan itu. Kau pasti ingat tentang waktu itu, saat aku mengatakan kau orang spesial, kan?"

Memori Rukia berputar menuju saat itu, dimana Toushiro mengatakannya kalau Rukia adalah orang spesial baginya dan akan selalu melindunginya. Ah, ia mengingatnya.

_"Itu karena kau special dari siapapun. Aku akan melindungimu … karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang … __**tetapi itu bukan berarti aku hanya bergantung dengan janji, ya!"**_

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku ingat. Dan aku mengerti maksudmu waktu itu, Toushiro." Ucapnya dengan pipi merona. "Terima kasih. Aku mempunyai rasa yang sama sepertimu."

Toushiro tersenyum lalu memeluk gadis itu. "Terima kasih ya, Rukia. Aku akan benar-benar melindungimu ... seperti kemarin." Ia terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Rukia memendam kepalanya di pelukan hangat itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Aku tidak perlu dilindungi. Kau terlalu bodoh jika melindungiku seperti kemarin!" gadis itu melepas pelukannya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" ucapnya dengan intonasi yang lembut. "Oh iya ucapakan terima kasih dan salamku pada kakak iparmu itu, Ok?"

"Eh? Nii-sama?"

Toushiro mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dulu ia yang telah membantu merawatku sejak aku amnesia dulu. Ia yang membiayai pengobatanku, operasi, rumah sakit dan sebagainya. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya."

Rukia mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan amnesiamu? Kau sudah bisa mengingat Momo?"

"Ya sedikit."

"Kenapa hanya sedikit? Haah~ Jawabanmu tidak memuaskan~"

Toushiro tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Hei! Hentikan kebiasaan mengacak-acak rambutku! Aku bukan bocah!"

"Kau memang bukan bocah, siapa yang bilang kau seorang bocah?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti bocah~!"

"Ah, masa?"

"Iyaaa."

"Memang kau sudah dewasa?"

"Tidak aku masih remaja, kakak."

"Hahaha ... raut polosmu benar-benar lucu~ hahaha!"

Rukia memukul pelan pundak Toushiro dan lalu mencium pipi kirinya dengan cepat. Toushiro terdiam dan merona. Ia tidak percaya kalau kecupan itu nyata.

"Balasan untukmu! Hihihihi ..."

"Dasar." Tidak ada kemarahan di dalam ucapan itu yang ada hanya kelembutan.

Akhirnya kisah mereka pun dimulai dari sini dan akan terus menjadi sebuah untaian cerita yang penuh kehangatan.

.

.

.

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

**Ga tau kenapa jadinya kayak gini X_X**

**AAH makasih banyak reader sama reviewer #Hug Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu. Pokoknya saya berterima kasih deh buat semua ;)  
**

**Saya tau pasti banyak typo, maafkan sayaa dan ketelatan cerita ini TTTATTT **

**Ada yang minat review? Review dong, pleasee**


End file.
